Godric Gryffondor
by Larmesnoires
Summary: tout sauf un sorcier normal. On en entend souvent parler, mais qui-est-ce?   Ici est écrit la véritable vie de Godric Gryffondor.


Le premier Gryffondor

Au cœur d'une rude nuit de décembre dans laquelle une rageuse tempête de neige s'affairait sur le toit des maisons d'un petit village éloigné, une vingtaine de chouettes aux comportements étrange venait se coller au bord des vitres des maisons les plus isolées dans l'espoir d'y retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Des bourrasques de vent glacial fouettant les vitre des différents commerces dans un bruit aigu, le souffle des gigantesques bourrasques de vents et les bruits du métal rouillé, couinant au rythme des différentes bourrasques avait soudainement remplacer l'habituelle ambiance de fête de la place.

C'est durant cette nuit tourmentée que Geoffroy Gryffondor s'afférait à son bureau pour enfin trouver la faille à son invention. Il était bientôt presque minuit et Geoffroy s'acharnait toujours à régler une fois pour tout son problème. Toujours dans la même position : assis raidement sur sa chaise de bois en regardant ses parchemins, ajustant ses lunettes, les parchemins, les lunettes, les parchemins… Dans un manège étourdissant. Malgré la tempête rageuse à l'extérieur (que M. Gryffondor ne semblait guère avoir remarquer), il essayait et essayait encore différente combinaisons pour arriver à bout de ce blocus.

-'Acciaviram !' fit-il en agitant de haut en bas un étrange bout de bois taillé.

- 'Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ça ne fonctionnera donc jamais !' Continua-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

Dans un élan de rage et de découragement, il balaya violemment son bureau de sa main, faisant tomber toutes ses notes, à présent entièrement tachées par l'encre de l'encrier répandues sur les papiers comme sur le sol.

- 'Parfait, et encore du nettoyage !' Grogna-t-il. Toujours aussi découragé.

Là, on pouvait dire que Geoffroy Gryffondor avait dépasser les limites de sa persévérance et, totalement vidée de toute volonté, se lassa tomber mollement sur sa chaise de travail.

Son regard balaya la pièce furtivement

Il s'agissait d'une petite chambre de travail doté du minimum... Un lit modeste dans un coin poussiéreux, une maigre bibliothèque contenant quelques anciens livres plus vieux les un que les autres ainsi que de nombreux parchemins et une table de chevet en bois renversée par le poids des exemplaires éparpillés autour constituaient l'aménagement de la pièce.

Ses yeux se portèrent alors à la fenêtre d'où il prit conscience de la température.

''-Décidément, s'il y a une chose que la magie ne peut pas contrôler s'est bien les caprices de la nature'' s'amusa Geoffroy, le sourire aux lèvres.

Toujours en regardant à l'extérieur, Geoffroy remarqua la présence des étranges chouettes accotées sur le bord de sa fenêtre pour se réchauffer un peu.

Devant cette étrange scène, Geoffroy se tapa le front et ajouta, paniqué :

- Ah, mais mon dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier ? Encore cette fichue histoire de formule qui m'a fait perdre ma notion du temps… Mais au fait… Quelle heure est il au juste ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa vielle pendule pour constater avec horreur qu'il était… minuit ! Mais mon dieu, depuis quand sa pauvre chouette attend-t-elle là ?

D'un coup sec, il se leva de sa chaise pour trébucher vers la fenêtre. Maladroitement, le jeune homme saisi la poignée de l'hublot et l'ouvrit de toutes ses forces. Une fois ouverte, la fenêtre laissait maintenant entrer coup de vents glaciaux et neige rageuse. Frissonnant dans sa simple robe de soirée, M. Gryffondor sortit tant mieux que mal sa tête à l'extérieur pour saisir le corps gelé d'une pauvre chouette blanche probablement inconsciente qui gisait sur le rebord. Un fois avoir attrapé le rapace, il le prit précieusement dans ses bras avait de fermer avec difficulté (bien que cette fois-ci, il n'avait qu'une main) la fenêtre.

Il se rassit donc pour soigner du mieux qu'il pu son pauvre animal de compagnie.

Une fois calmé, il commença à lui caresser la tête.

- Merline ? Ma douce, tu m'entends ?

Aucun signe de vie chez la pauvre chouette.

-Merline ? MERLINE ? S'énerva-t-il, inquiet.

Mais toujours rien chez la dénommée Merline.

Il songea que le mieux pour elle était de se reposer au chaud… Il ne pouvait envisager la possibilité de perdre sa chouette…enfin…_cette_ chouette.

De retour à son bureau, se retrouva ses documents non terminé et soupira de profond découragement. Néanmoins pourquoi ne pas réessayer ?

Geoffroy travaillait sur une formule magique qui permettrait d'attirer des objets précis vers soi. Ses essais avaient, jusqu'à présent, été vains. Pourtant, il jurerais être sur la bonne piste !

M. Gryffondor se caressa la barbe, perdu dans ses réflexions : jusqu'à présent, il avait découvert qu'il fallait visualiser l'objet ou le pointer avec sa baguette magique mais ne trouvait pas encore la formule ! Pourtant lorsqu'il avait tenter ''Acciarina'' l'objet en question avait fait un tour sur lui-même et était retomber… Depuis, il essai toutes les combinaisons possible avec ''accia''…

Soudain, tout se passa en un éclair… comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?

Alors, emplit d'un nouvel espoir il lança, baguette dans la main

- ACCIO !

À toute allure, un ballais poussiéreux vient se porter au pied de Geoffroy.

Bouche bée, complètement estomaqué par les évènements, il ne pu retenir un long cris de joie :

- HOURRA ! Enfin ! Par la barbe de merlin, j'ai réussit!

Tout fier de sa réussite, M. Gryffondor voulait le crier sur tous les toits !

C'était trop beau ! Il avait réussit à faire léviter un objet sans effort jusqu'à lui, sans même le voir !

Il fallait qu'il fasse part de sa réussite à quelqu'un tout de suite !

Sa femme, bien sûre, elle mérite de le savoir d'abord.

Dans un élan de fierté, Geoffroy descendu maladroitement les marches quatre à quarte pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à son épouse.

Il était si excité d'enfin pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'il trébucha dans la chambre principale jusqu'à dans le couloir menait à la chambre de sa bien-aimé.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit bruyamment la porte et commença à hurler de joie :

- CHÉRIE ! J'AI RÉUSSIT ! J'AI RÉUSSIT À CRÉÉ UN SORTILLÈGE D'ATRACTION !

Mais de toute les réponses qu'il ses serait attendu, celle-là dépassait même son imaginaire :

Son épouse était recroquevillée contre elle-même, les cheveux en bataille, se tenant le ventre douloureusement, elle hurla :

- AHHHH ! Chéééériiiee ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! IL S'EN VIENT !

Geoffroy ravala sa salive : _le bébé_ ! Non…Était-ce possible ? Maintenant ? Là, tout de suite ? C'était trop de chose à la fois pour lui. Il resta figé sur l'émotion.

Pourtant, sa femme elle, semblait souffrante :

-Geoffroy ! Mais je perds les eaux ! Fais quelque chose…..aahhhhhh !

Devant la douleur de sa femme, Geoffroy prit panique : il n'était pas très bon pour se genre de situation. _Faire quelque chose_… mais quoi ?

Sa femme, toujours aussi crispée de douleur semblait perdre touts ses moyens ! Elle commençait à hurler de façon insupportable ! Geoffroy se raidis et compris la gravitée de la situation : la vie de sa femme et celle de son enfant était en jeu !

Il bomba le torse et partit en direction des cuisines pour y remplir un grand bol d'eau. De retour au chevet de sa femme, il lui épongeas le front et lui recommanda de prendre de bonnes respirations.

Puis, a un moment, sa femme se remit à crier :_ il_ arrivait.

Au bout d'une nuit de travail, il est enfin arrivé.

Un garçon aux grands yeux vert, pétillant d'intelligence. Un garçon… Spécial.

Le couple, à la fois excité et soulagée de la venue de leur si beau fils, se remit de leurs émotions et se posèrent alors la question :

- Mais comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Risqua son épouse

À la recherche d'une idée, Geoffroy regarda par l'extérieur. La tempête semblait avoir cessé. Il balaya du regard la rue étroite pour l'aboutir sur la pancarte '_bienvenue à Godrick's Holow_'… Sur un coup de tête il lança :

- Godric, nous l'appellerons Godric.

Et c'est se moment précis que choisi Merline, la pauvre chouette pour rouvrir les yeux,

Le moment de la venue d'un sorcier qui changera à jamais l'histoire de la sorcellerie,

Godric Gryffondor.


End file.
